


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Gen, My First Fanfic, Sadstuck, really kinda gratuitous with the melodramatic sadness but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English misses his grandma very, very much.<br/>This is my first fanfic ever, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.<br/>(Might add other alpha kids later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Your name is Jake English and your grandma is awesome. You don’t know all that much about other kids’ parents, but you don’t think any of their guardians can possibly be as cool as yours. After all, you’ve never heard of anyone else who is as skilled as your grandmother with rifles, and is as as good with technology as your grandma, or is just so happy to go out and explore, and discover new things, even the weird creatures that live on your island. You swear that you are going to be at least half as amazing as her when you grow up.

—

One time you ask her about who were her parents and if you could meet them some time because they would have to be really stupendous to have her as their child. She looks away, and with an edge in her voice you had never heard before she tells you that her mommy was really mean to her and her brother and that she was probably one of the most evil people ever. You both are silent for a bit and then you tell her that you don’t want to meet her mom and that you’re really glad that she’s your grandma instead, and then she laughs and pulls you close, her bright green eyes twinkling as she tells you not to worry, that she’ll protect you from any bad things, even her mommy.

—

Your eyes are playing tricks on you. There is no way that your grandma is lying on the path, with a red trail that looks like blood behind her. You refuse to accept that someone as spectacular as your grandmother could have been done in by one of the lusii that you both have spent years living around, even as you burn the body as tradition demands. As she would have wanted it.

—

You watch a lot of movies afterwards, about heroes, and adventurers who survive treacherous traps and defeat bad guys and find valuable treasure, and it’s nice to think of you in their place, as someone she would be proud of instead of a scared lonely little boy who no one cares about on an dangerous island far away from everyone else.

—

One day a letter appears, and you open it up, and you nearly start crying (but you don’t because adventurers are tougher than that) because it’s her and she’s writing to you and she sounds just as excited and happy as she was when she was alive. 

—

After sending some more letters to her, you find out that she’s from the past and she’s just as old as you (you have a bit of a tough time visualizing this) and she’s so happy that you can’t bring yourself to tell her about how angry you are for leaving you alone, and how could she _be so stupid_ as to die, so instead you just tell her that you want to meet her as soon as possible, and she promises to come as soon as she can and you are happier than you have been in a long time.

—

You spend too much time waiting for one of her letters to come and you spend too much time staring at how she uses too many exclamation marks and how she makes the curves of all her letters and for a second it’s almost like she’s there with you.

—

And then you enter the game with your friends and you know that she’s going to be coming to meet you soon and you are giddy with excitement. But then you worry that she’ll be disappointed in you for being so much lamer than her so you try to adventure as much as you can, and do as much as possible, anything to come close to measuring up to her, so you don’t notice when you start to drift away from your friends.

—

And then you finally start to patch up things with your friends because you realize that maybe being an adventurer is more than finding treasure and battling skeletons, and you’re a bit apprehensive because you know what you need to do to god-tier and oh god what was that flash and where are your pants and who’s this angry bloody guy in front of you and you’re just as scared as back on the island when you were all alone. But then _she_ comes and she gets rid of the evil guy and she’s smiling and she looks at you with those green eyes that sparkle and you want to just hug her and never let go again wait why is she suddenly turning all shadowy and why is she growling and Jane why are you suddenly red and you’re scared again.

—

And now you’re in some purple jail cell somewhere, and you’re crying, not just because of the betrayal of the friend who stands before you, but because this _isn't how it was supposed to go._

—

And now the game is over and you won, and right before you walk through the door to get your prize, you ask her if she would mind talking for a moment before going through, and she follows you away from everyone else. Her look of mild confusion turns to shock as you hug her as tightly as possible and you start crying and you choke out through the tears that you missed her so much and how could she just leave you on that island by letting that creature attack her and she starts crying as well and tells you how her grandfather had let himself be killed by one of the blue ladies and that she only had her dog afterwards and although Bec was a best friend it wasn’t the same. And then you look at each other, green eyes staring into green hungrily, as if you were both trying to memorize the other person’s face, and you swear to never leave each other alone ever again.


End file.
